japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Quasimodo
Appearance Quasimodo is a deformed person that is hunchback. Quasimdo lives in the bell tower of Notre Dame that is located in paris. He's face is deform, and he has a curved hunchback. Quasimodo's hair color is red, and he doesn't have a problem thinking about his appearnce when other people see him for who he is. For a outfit he wears brown tights, along with a green t- shirt, and brown shoes..Quasimodo's eye color is light blue. In the second film he wear a violet purple brown stripe circus outfit along with a blue cape and violet purple brown stripe hat. In the second film, he also wears the original outfit that he worn in the first film. History Quasimodo first appears as a infant, whose face wasn't seen but described by Frollo as a monster. Quasimodo's parents were gyspys who were sneaking in Notre Dame, but were caught by Frollo and his man. Quasimodo's mother ran away from the soldiers, and was chase into Notre Dame. Frollo thinks that she stole items, but she was actually carrying Quasimodo. Quasimodo's mother hit her head on the stairs of Notre dame ,and was killed. Frollo finds out that Quasimodo's mother was trying to save Quasimodo. Frollo sees Quasimodo's deform face, and decides to drown Quasimodo. But the archdeacon makes Frollo raise Quasimodo as his own for killing an innocent woman. The Hunchback of Notre Dame Twenty years have pass and Quasimodo lives in the Bell Towers of Notre Dame. Quasimodo is trap in the bell tower, and curse to be the bell ringer of Notre Dame. But he has stone Gargoyles friends name Victor, Hugo and Lawerance to keep him company. Quasimdo has hope that he will be free from the bell tower, and interract with people. Quasimodo has been told by Frollo that his mother abandon him when he was just a infant. He has also been told to not go into public, because of his deform face. He was also told to believe that a gyspy like Esmeralda were terriable people. But Quasimodo sees the Gyspy's as kind people. The gargoyles tell Quaimodo to go against Frollo's rules of leaving the tower to attend the festival of fools. At the festival of fools, Quasimodo meets Esmeralda, and falls in love with her. When Quaimodo goes on stage to see if he's face can be pull off, the people of paris see that he's face is real. Clopin crowns Quasimodo king of Fools, and the people are happy. But then the people throw fruit at Quasimodo, and tie him up on stage. Quasimodo asks for Frollo's help, but Frollo does not help him. Esmeradla cuts Quasimodo free, and ask's to let Quasimodo have freedom. But Frollo disagrees the offer, and Esmeralda escapes from Frollo's guard. Quasimodo is sent back to the bell tower, and is to stay there until Esmeralda is capture. Quasimodo then hears Esmeralda's song " God help the outcast", but is chase by her. Quasimodo leads Esmeralda to his room. He shows Esmeralda his model of Paris, and all the bells he rings.Esmeralda then tells Quasimodo that Santcaury is always with him. Quasimodo then helps Esmeralda escape from Frollo's guards. Quasimodo is then given a necklace to led him to Esmeralda in case of emergenacy. Quasimodo then finds Phoebus, and Phoebus tells Quasimodo to keep Esmeralda save from danger. Phoebus also says that Quasimodo is lucky to have Esmeralda as a friend. Then Quasimodo piants a wooden doll of Esmeralda, then he rings the bells.The next day Quasimodo is worry about Esmeralda, but the gargoyles know that Esmeralda likes Quasimodo. So the Gargoyles tell him this in the song a guy like you.Quasimodo then heard Esmeralda calling him for help, and is happy to know that she is alright. Quasimodo is then ask by another favor from Esmeralda, which he accepts. He then sees Esmeralda bring in an an injured Phoebus,and Quasimodo leads them to his room. He watches how Esmeralda heals Phoebus's wounds, that the injured man got from Frollo's man. Quasimodo then sees Esmeralda kiss Phoebus right in front of his eyes. Quasimodo is heart broken,and rips the card of hearts. Quasimodo then hears Dijiah calling themto see that Frollo is coming. He tells Esmeralda and the other gyspys to leave. He then hides Phoebus under the table, so Frollo doesn't find out. Frollo comes and knows that Quasimodo let Esmeralda escape. Quasimodo is then giving grapes as a treat to see if he hasn't seen Esmeralda.Quasimdo prepares the table for Frollo, and His master asks him what's different about his room. As a response Quasimdo tells his master Frollo nothing. His master pretends to drop a grape on the floor, and Quasimdo picks it up.His master tells him to eat, and Quasimdo does in a werid way. Quasimdo realizes that Phoebus woke up under the table, and keeps him unconscious again to make sleep. Lying to Frollo ,Quasimdo pretend to be coke by a seed.Quasimdo then sees Frollo looking at the stick figure of Esmeralda. Quasimodo in shock sees Frollo mad at him. But Quasimdo saids to Frollo that Esmeralda was kind to him. Angry at the statement Frollo destroys all of Quasimodo's woodern models of the city. Quasimodo is then grabed by Frollo hearing from his master that gyspys are not good at doing things. Quasimdo in speechless words is told by Frollo to think about his unknown decreased mother. Quasimdo is then let go by his speechless master,and Frollo burns Quasimodo's stick figure doll of Esmeralda. Quasimdo then hears Frollo said that Esmeralda will be out of his life soon.His master then tells him that he will go to the court of miracles, and attack with a thousand man. Frollo then leaves, and Phoebus wakes up telling Quasimodo to come with him to save Esmeralda. Quasimodo says no ,and he also tells Phoebus that he can this obey Frollo again. Phoebus then tells Quasimodo that Esmeralda sticked up for him at the festival of fools. Phoebus then leaves, and Quasimodo then come along with Phoebus only for Esmeralda's sake. Both of them then go to the court of miracles, but are caught by Clopin and the other gyspys to believe them to by spies for Frollo. Esmeralda then tells Clopin that Quaismodo and Phoebus aren't spies. Quasimodo and Phoebus is set free. But Frollo catches all the gyspy's including Phoebus and Esmeralda. Quasimodo beggs for Frollo to let everyone go, but Frolo refuses. Once again Quasimodo is sent back to the bell tower, but this time tie up in chains. The Gargoyles tell Quasimodo to break the chains, but Quasimodo say he already had try. He tells Hugo , Victor and Laverne that it's all his fault, and that Frollo has already won. The Gargoyles tell him not to give up, and Quasimodo angrily yells at them saying to them to just leave him alone. The gargoyle turn to stone, and Quasimodo hears what Frollo is about to do to Esmeralda. Quasimodo then breaks the chains that tied him up. He then swings down and free Esmeralda from the fire. Quasimodo then carry's Esmermeralda up to the bell tower shouting " Santcuary". Quasimodo and everyone fights the guards, while Esmeralda is unconscious. Quasimodo then thinks that Esmeralda is dead, then starts to cry. Frollo then comes in with a knife behind his back, and tells Quasimodo that it was his duty to kill her. Quasimodo then sees the shadowed knife, and block Frollo's attack. Quasimodo then pushes Frollo to a wall. Furious of his anger Quasimodo yells at Frollo, until Esmeralda wake up. Frollo grabs the knife, but Quasimodo runs out with Esmeralda. Quasimodo trys to protect Esmeralda from Frollo. Frollo angrily trying to kill Esmeralda tells Quasimodo that he kill his mother 20 years ago. Quasimodo then trys to avenage his mother, while saving Esmeralda. While Quasimdo and Frollo are hanging at the top of the bell tower for their life. Quasimodo struggles to either let Frollo live, or to let Frollo fall into the fire. Quasimodo becomes unconscious from smelling the smoke fire. Frollo climbs up the edge of the plateform to kill Esmeralda, but he falls to his death in the fire.Quasimdo's friend Esmeralda trys to not let Quasimdo fall, and Quasimdo almost falls into the fire as well. But Quasimodo is saved by Phoebus, and he hugs Phoebus after he wakes up from being unconscious.Phoebus pats Quasimdo on his back, and Quasimdo gets a hug from Esmeralda. Quasimodo then decides that Esmeralda belongs with Phoebus. Phoebus and Esermeralda kiss, and Quasimodo is happy for them. Everyone cheers for Quasimodo and accept him as a hero. Quasimodo is accepted into society, and is carry out of the city by the cheering townspeople of Paris. The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 In the year of 1488, in Notre Dame. Quasimdo is helping the townspeople decorate paris for the festival. He and Clopin are handing out flowers to the couples. Quasimdo and Clpoin are seen doing a puppet show for little kids. He is also seen holding hands with Zephyr and the little girl. Everyone is singing and expressing their feelings. Quasimodo is also seen dancing with Esmeralda. Before going back into the bell tower, Quasimdo has a flower in his hand. He then smiles at all the couples before going into his room. He goes to his room and puts the flower in a vase. Quasimdo asks if his friends will help him with getting ready for the featival. The Gargoyles says yes to him. When Quasimdo is about to clean La Fidele, Zephyr comes to visit him. Quasimodo and Zephyr play together until they heard Phoebus and Esmeralda come upstairs. Quasimodo is asked by Zephyr if he will ring the bell for Esmeralda, and Phoebus replies yes in a nice tone that Quasimodo will. Quasimodo along with Zephyr see Phoebus and Esmeralda kiss. Zephyr seeing this in dislike that his parents do it alot says yuck. Quasimodo also says yuck, and puts Zephyr down to clean La Fidele. He is asked by Zephyr if anyone at the festival will scream his name. Quasimdo says that he don't think anyone will. He is asked why not by Zephyr, and then looks at his face. Esmeralda encourages Quasimdo that it takes more then just looks. Then the circus comes in town, and Zephyr informs everyone about it. Quasimdo is seen later ringing the bells, and Madlliane calss for him. He nervously hides from her. Quasimdo doesn't know what to say to her, so he comes out of hiding. Quasimodo is hiding under a huge bell, and Madellaine laughs telling him it looks like he is wearing a huge hat. Quasimodo is asked by Madellaine if he think's she is dumb. Quasimodo says no to her, and she asks him he's name. He hides under a curtain, and tells her his name. Madellaine pulls the curtain to see his face, and in shock runs away. Quasimdo comes out of his hiding spot to piant a woodern stick figure of Madelliane. He is then cheer up by Laverne, and sings to her an oridnary miracle. Quasimodo wears a violet purple brown stripe circus outfit to appear at the circus, He asks his friends how does he look, and they say he looks great. He wonder if Madellaine will be at the circus. He sees Madelliane and can't stop looking at her. Phoebus notices this, and Quasimodo blushes in embrassement. After the show Quasimodo walks around with Zephyr singimg I stick with U. Trivia Quasimodo is 20 years old in the first film, and 26 years old in the second film. A shadow scene of Quasimodo as a child is seen in the song Bells of Notre Dame from the first film. Quasimodo is shown to be great at making woodern stick figures. Quasimodo is good at singing, and is the fourth Disney main character to have red hair. Quasimodo and his wife Madellaine are the only two to be raise by the villian of the movie. Quasimodo is similar to Simba, Dumbo, Cinderella, and Bambi for great reasons. Quasimodo is the only Disney main character to be a husband without a child. Quasimodo's voice actor is Tom Hulce. Tom Hulce does Quasimdo's speaking voice, and singing voice in both Disney films. Quasimodo is shown to be great at carrying a person with one arm without any problems. Quasimodo is the only Disney main character to take advice from a female character. Quasimodo's hair style is similar to teenager Simba's hair style in the Lion King 1 1/2. Quasimodo is shown to be protected of Zephyr. Quasimodo's hobby is ringing the bells in the bell tower, and playing with Zephyr. Quasimodo also likes to spend time with his wife Madellaine. Quasimodo will also appear in another animated film call Hotel Transylvania. In the film Hotel Transylvania, Quasimodo is a home cook chef after leaving Notre Dame. Quasimdo's nickname is Quasi, and all of his friends call him that in the first and second film. But Madellaine, Clopin and Frollo only call Quasimodo by his full name. In the second film, the festival is a symbol for the couple to announce their love to each other. In other words, it means that the new couple is marry.So now Quasimdo and Madellaine are finally husband and wife. Gallery .